


Point Blank

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Drugs, Gun Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threats, Verbal Abuse, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a deal can be brokered; sometimes it can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Blank

**Author's Note:**

> For jrockyaoi's Summer 2016 Contest. Prompt: choose a PV (or multiple) to inspire you and tell how it has in notes.  
> http://jrockyaoi.livejournal.com/9479826.html  
> Inspirational PV: [KR]Cube - Dir en grey  
> How did it inspire me: I thought I'd try a new approach to it and I watched it while it was muted with "Can You Feel My Heart" by Bring Me The Horizon (random song that came on) playing throughout it. I've seen that PV a million times, but watching it with different music overlaid on it made me pick up a lot of details I never noticed about it before. It forced me to see into the world more than the music.  
> I chose to do a "been here before" sort of theme in which we take a look at Die visiting the club in a time before the PV.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Can You Feel My Heart" by Bring Me The Horizon / "[KR]Cube" by Dir en grey

Music thrummed through the speakers of the club, the pulse of it throbbing through the speakers, permeating every single corner of Die's mind. He could feel the bass as it dropped, the tiny hairs inside of his ears trembling with the force of it. Normally it would have bothered him, would have set him on edge to find himself in such a loud little shithole of a place. But not tonight. 

Tonight, he was a man with a mission and maybe not the one that a seedy little club like this would imply. Maybe not the one that the cool metal of his gun pressed against his side would suggest. Pulling his sunglasses off, he folded them, pushing them into the pocket of his trench coat, skirting past a few scantily clad women. The bass dropped again and Die pulled a pack of gum from his pocket, freeing one piece of the rose-mint flavored gum and then pushing the container back into his pocket. Three steps later, the little silver wrapper fluttered somewhere to the sticky floor as he brushed by a couple blatantly making out in the middle of the dancefloor. 

The glass doors to a very _private_ sort of room opened, the breeze from within catching his hair, lifting it from his shoulders as he walked straight toward the doors. Another person left the room and Die caught the door just before it closed, slipping into the cooled space. The couch that stretched around two of the walls was littered with people in various states of consciousness, the table littered with paraphernalia telling him just what was going on in here. But he wasn't here for that, either. 

Stepping around a young man who was very clearly passed out on the floor, he came to stand in front of the man he'd come to see. Shorter than him, even if he'd been standing, blonde, and if Die let himself think about it, pretty damn good looking. Their eyes met, Die watching the familiarity of his presence cross over the man's face before he leaned back, breathing out a little sarcastic huff of a laugh. "Here for your _boss_ again?" The guy tipped his head forward again, pinned him with a gaze that Die knew was half-glossed from whatever he was rolling on. "Tell him to fuck himself... Die was it?"

Die slid one hand onto his hip, pushing his coat back, letting him see the piece tucked neatly against his side, though it was a discreet action. The smile that found its way onto his lips was genuine enough. "You _know_ how he feels about that particular phrasing, Niimura." 

"I told you last time to stop calling me that." He waved his hand, pushing at the girl who had been halfway lying on him. She rolled off the couch and plodded toward the door. "Kyo. Call me Kyo."

"Alright, _Kyo_ , where's the boss' money?" Die pushed his hand back a little further, fingertips caressing the handle of his gun, a sultry little smirk playing over his lips. "Or do I get to _play_?"

Kyo snorted, reaching between the cushions and tossing a bag onto the table at Die's side. "There's your fuckin' blood money. Damn racketeering bullshit."

Die leaned over, picked up the bag and opened it, pulling out the bills and doing a quick visual count, tucking them away into his inner jacket pockets. "Think you can fit a few more cuss words in there while you're at it?" He flashed a grin at Kyo. "I think you can... _if_ you try."

Kyo simply flipped him off and Die took advantage of the moment, leaning over the couch, sliding his gun out of his holster in the same action. One knee came to rest on the cushions as he slowly dragged the gun down Kyo's abdomen, coming to rest right against his groin as he turned his head, pressing his lips damn near against his ear. "Don't push me. I just might want to try you."

He could feel Kyo tense, the way his body went slightly rigid; hear the way his breath hitched and then began to speed up, as though he were a mere hair away from straight-up gasping for it. Die let his lips curve into that wicked little grin again as he slowly dragged the gun over Kyo's crotch. "You like this, don't you? Got a little _thing_ for my piece?" The words were intentional, the double meaning achingly hard to miss, and Die would have laughed if he hadn't been legitimately turned on by the idea of it. "What would you say if I told you I can give you a little price break if-" he pressed the gun down, listening to Kyo choke off a moan, "we find a game we both like. Hmm?"

Kyo was quiet for just long enough Die almost thought he wasn't going to answer and then he hissed out, "Everyone out," leaving Die smirking at him as he pulled away. He counted out a near fourth of what Kyo had paid him and flopped it back down on top of the bag Kyo had tossed out on the table. "Another half of that if you're willing to get on your knees." Die let his gun rest lightly against his thigh, the muzzle pointing toward his cock. 

Without a word, Kyo slid off the couch, easing down onto his knees. It should have been a disaster of an action; it should have been a complete turnoff to watch someone basically slither down onto the floor. But it wasn't. Kyo's actions were fluid, achingly beautiful and Die let himself slide into the _idea_ of what was about to happen. He knew his back was covered no matter what he did in here. With two operatives outside no one was making it past those doors that he didn't want to. 

Reaching down, he popped open the three buttons on his pants, tugging the material down just enough to let his cock spring free. He took half a step in, reaching to slide the barrel of the gun over Kyo's cheek. "Open that pretty mouth then." Their eyes met and Kyo stared up at him, defiance in his eyes. Die pulled the hammer back, watching the fear and arousal flare in the depth of those dark eyes. "Don't make me tell you twice. Because," he let his tongue slide over his lower lip, eyelids half-hooding, "I _won't_ ask again."

"Make me," Kyo spat out and it was every bit the plea. In anyone else, Die might have found it pitiful. Disgusting. But in this man, he found that it worked its way through him like the hottest spark of fire he'd ever felt. Grabbing Kyo's hair, he wrenched his head back and used the surprised sound Kyo made to push the barrel of his gun into his mouth. It was nasty business. A taste Die knew a bit too well. Gun oil and the putrid half-ancient taste of gun powder. It was worse than a million cigarettes, worse than the memory of the bitter taste of blood in his mouth, worse than the chill of ice water as it hit his sinuses. The memories crowded in for a moment and he had to work to shake them off, focusing himself on the task at hand. This wasn't _his_ mouth wrapped around the barrel of a gun. It was this pitiful drug-dealing piece of shit's mouth. 

With a dark little snarl, he began to fuck his mouth with the gun, thrusting hard enough to bruise his lips, but not hard enough to break any teeth. Nothing permanent. It was an unspoken deal as long as the people paid their dues. Rough em up, but nothing lasting. 

Kyo moaned under the onslaught and Die found himself growing more and more impatient, less and less willing to wait. Shoving him back against the couch, watching him catch himself on the cushions, he took the last step forward and leveled the gun at his temple. "Do it." He let his voice tinge in a manner that told that he had lost his patience; that either he got what he wanted or Kyo got what he _didn't_.

Maybe half a second later, Kyo's mouth was on his cock, lips wrapped tightly around his cock as he bobbed his head. The lewd sound of the act filled the room and Die watched, fascinated, as saliva escaped Kyo's mouth, coating his length as he moved. Pushing the gum around his mouth, Die finally started to stretch it along the roof of his mouth as he let the pleasure consume him. He knew it had to be faster than he'd like, the vulnerability of being like this in what amounted to a glass room leaving him too open for his tastes, even if he did have two men watching his back, even if he knew the glass was bulletproof. 

Grabbing the back of Kyo's head, he began to fuck himself into his mouth, just throwing back his head and going after him, heedless of how Kyo felt about the actions. He could hear him choke, feel the clench of his throat as he shoved against it. He had to hand it to the guy, he had a damn good gag reflex to be making all this racket and still in the game. He heard him opening his pants, but he didn't react to it, didn't stop enough to care what was happening besides the slick plunge of his cock into this glorious mouth.

Shuddering, Die's fingers clenched in Kyo's hair as he shoved in with a brutality that would have had most people fighting him. In fact, no one had ever resisted trying to shove him away... _until now_. Kyo took it like a champ and it was _that_ fact that threw Die over the edge, thrusting hard into his mouth as he cursed under his breath, unleashing pulse after pulse of cum down his throat, into his mouth, and all over his lips as he pulled out, leaving Kyo gasping.

The moan yanked from Kyo's lips a few seconds later along with the steady clink of his belt told him all he needed to know about what he'd been doing down there. Stepping back, Die made quick work of fastening up his pants. "At least you're good for _something_. Anyone ever tell you that?" Kyo glowered up at him as Die plucked out a few more bills, adding them to the stack on the table. 

Turning away, Die holstered his gun. As he made his way through the door, he pulled his sunglasses free, pushing them back on as his men fell in behind him. Stopping at the exit, he paused, one foot on the first step, a smirk on his lips as he caught Kyo's gaze once more. With a little tilt of his head, he was gone, disappearing into the darkness of the stairwell.


End file.
